


Illuminate Me

by flightlessxbird



Series: Let's Take This One Song, This One Rhyme. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey chasing after Ian like some bitch, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessxbird/pseuds/flightlessxbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's latest song is a musical memory of the day he almost lost Ian for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another songfic with my little headcanon of Mickey forming a band and writing songs about Ian. Also it's what I wished would have happened when Ian told Mickey he was enlisting. The song is Thomas by A Perfect Circle

**~~Thomas~~ Ian **

* * *

 

 

_Humble and helpless_

_Learning to pray_

_Praying for visions_

_To show me the way_

 

                "Gallagher!" Ian's head snapped up to the officer in front of him with the clipboard. He stepped forward before he realised it wasn't the officer who'd called his name. In fact, he was busy talking to another recruit.  
  
                " _Gallagher_!" Ian looked around in confusion. Who the fuck was calling him? He knew none of the recruits here. He whipped around to come eye to eye with an unfortunately familiar brunet boy. Well, he had to look down a little to be eye to eye with him. His jaw set in anger, his eyes narrowing to almost snake-like slits.  
  
                "Don't go."

 

_Show me the way to forgive you_

_Allow me to let it go_

_Allow me to be forgiven_

_Show me the way to let go_

 

                "Gallagher, Phillip." Both boys turned their heads to the officer who was looking through the recruits waiting for this 'Phillip Gallagher' to step up. Ian looked back to Mickey slowly, a sadly fake smile creeping up on his lips.  
  
                "Sorry Mick. It's too late for that." Mickey exhaled harshly as if he'd been punched in the stomach, all the air expelled from his lungs as Ian turned away from him to approach the officer with his fabricated smile. Mickey watched as Ian corrected the officer on his name, 'Lip' instead of Phillip. His breathing sounded congested, as if the tears he'd been holding inside had been accumulating in his chest so they wouldn't dare escape. But now, the dam that had held them back was cracking. And not just cracking. Shattering. Exploding. Being torn down by the fucking carrot top walking away from him. His combat boot clad foot made contact with the first step of the bus and Mickey couldn't stop the scream ripping from his throat.

                "I fucking love you, you prick!"

 

_Show me the way to forgive you_

_Allow me to let it go_

_Allow me to be forgiven_

_Show me the way to let go_

  
  
                All eyes were on Mickey, including Ian's. Mickey avoided the other recruits eyes like the plague. He didn't want _anyone_ to know but Ian. But if it was going to keep Ian from leaving, he didn't care. Ian slowly stepped off the bus, walking toward Mickey with his emerald eyes wide.  
  
                "What?" Ian never thought he'd hear Mickey say anything even remotely regarding love unless it had to do with Steven Seagal or guns.  
  
                "Are you fucking happy now?" The dam was gone from Mickey's chest and his eyes were running like a goddamn waterfall. "You wanted me to admit it just once? Here's your fucking once. I love you. Ever since you came to see me in Juvie, I knew I was _fucked_ because I was fucking falling for your stupid ass." Mickey shoved Ian roughly, the redhead bumping into another recruit with a dumbstruck expression. Ian's face softened when he remembered that he was still the only person to ever visit Mickey in Juvie.

 

_Illuminate me_

_Illuminate me_

_Illuminate me_

_I'm just praying for you to show me_

_Where I'm to begin_

  
  
                "I didn't fuck and marry that Russian bitch 'cause I wanted to. I did it for you, so my dad wouldn't try to kill you again. So please, Ian," Mickey stepped forward, grabbing Ian's army bag. Ian could only let him take it, trying to remember the last time Mickey said his first name. Which was most likely never. "Don't go."  
  
                Ian's eyes flicked between Mickey's begging icy blues and the expectant army officer who was tapping his pen against the clipboard as if he were simply waiting for the spectacle to be over with and for this Gallagher kid to get on the bus. Ian hated to disappoint anyone; but without a second thought toward the officer, he grabbed Mickey's bicep and started dragging him away from the bus, back to the little league dugout they spent their childhood at. They talked, they smoked, they said everything they needed to say until their voices were hoarse and all that was left to be said was expressed well enough with touches, with kisses. Nothing could go back to the way it was before that day in Mickey's living room. It would be different. But at the very least, it couldn't get worse. Only better.

 

_Hoping to_

_Hoping to reconnect to you..._


End file.
